Unexpected Arrival
by shanejayell
Summary: Nagi and Bob's first day is diverted by a unexpected arrival, and the story goes in a very different way. Crossover, shoujoai.


Disclaimer: I own none of Oh Great's Tenjho Tenge, I'm just borrowing it for a while. I also don't own Sailor Moon or any characters from there either. This story has yuri, skip if you don't like it.

Tenjho Tenge: Unexpected Arrival

There were many hard things about transferring to a new highschool, including leaving your old friends behind, finding your classes and... in this case the massive fighting. The hallway where most of the first year home rooms were was filled with chaos as the two young men casually fought their way up the corridor, defeating anyone who dared come their way.

"Bob, these freshmen are getting boring," the young man with spiked up hair told his darker skinned friend as she casually dropped a musclebound boy with a single punch, "when are they going to get serious?"

Bob Makihara dropped another fighter with a spin kick to the head, "Well Nagi, we'll just have to keep moving till we hit the seniors."

"I'm looking forward to that!" Nagi Souichirou grinned, his long black coat flapping around him dramatically.

"Aren't you two taking this just a little too far?" the tall, brown haired young woman asked them, her arms crossed pose surprisingly relaxed considering the situation, pretty red rose shaped earrings glinting in each ear.

'Oh no,' one of the young men up the hall thought as the two men advanced on the girl, 'they'll kill her! I'd better get help.' With that he bolted down the hall, hurrying through the school until he finally reached his destination, the house of the Juken Club.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"... and you're interested just for the club?" the small, purple haired girl teased the young man archly as they sat in front of the building. They had just finished watching the small girl's sister work out, and she was quite amused at how taken the boy was by her.

"O... Of course!" the boy stammered, his cheeks going red. Admittedly he admired their new member, but purely in a chaste way. Or at least, that's what he kept telling himself.

Just then a boy hurried up, panting from his run from the first year's home rooms. Leaning against the post nearby he caught his breath as they looked at him curiously. "I'm sorry to interrupt your club activities," he said to the two of them respectfully, "but could Natsume-san come immediately? There's trouble..."

"Oh?" Maya Natsume said, looking rather intrigued.

Not long after Maya was perched on her subordinate Takayanagi's shoulder as they hurried down the hall towards the sounds of violence. "I'm surprised he refused to come along with us," he noted.

"Just following the sound of fighting should let us find them," Maya noted confidently as they turned a corner, both slowing as they saw what was happening.

A young lady faced off against two young men, dozens of others laying unconscious around them. She nearly shimmered with raw power as she dodged and weaved between their blows, then struck out with devestating force. Whoever this girl was it quickly became obvious the two guys were totally outmatched, she was years ahead of them at least.

"Damn it," Nagi muttered, "where did you...?"

"I've had some training," the young woman said to them wryly, her long ponytail swinging as she kept a wary eye on them both, shifting from food to foot. "Look guys, I didn't start this...," she said to them, "why don't we just go back to class and forget about it?"

"That's got to be the one causing trouble," Maya murmured from too far away to hear them taking, "look at her!"

"Yeah," Takayanagi agreed, stunned by a attractive girl for the second time today. Apparently, it was his weakness.

Maya gave him a exasperated look and leaped down, forcing her way through the onlookers to reach the three fighters. "Hey you brats," Maya called, "I can see you're strong, but you'd better stop... or I'll feel obligated to take you on myself."

"Shut up, kid," Nagi yelled as his opponent easily dodged a blow, "I'm too busy to deal with elementary kids!"

"But I'm seventeen!" Maya muttered. Shaking herself she said briskly, "Ok, if you don't like my appearance I'll change it!"

With that a most startling transformation took place! The oddly chibi girl stretched and filled out unnaturally, shifting from a seeming child to a well filled out, leggy beauty, stunning everyone and drawing cheers from the boys.

"Toudou Gakuen Junior, Natsumi Maya," she purred as she held her wooden practice sword at the ready, "has arrived."

"Bob," Nagi blinked, "what do you do when a elementary kid transforms into a waitress from a sketchy bar?"

"Dunno," Bob panted as he tried to land a blow against their mysterious earlier opponent, the girl ducking and dodging like some boxer.

'Better take out the bigger threat first,' Maya thought as she swept by Nagi and Bob, going for the tall girl. She swept out with her sword only to see the girl swerve back out of the way, taking up a unfamiliar stance. 'She's better than I thought,' Maya realized, surprised.

"Do you get the feeling we've just become secondary characters?" Nagi leaned up against the wall tiredly.

"Kinda feels like it," Bob agreed. He gestured towards the two girls, "You want to...?"

"Lemme catch my breath first," Nagi winced, his body aching from the beating he had already taken.

"Who are you?" Maya demanded, taking up a battle pose.

"First year," the young woman mirrored her pose unconsciously, "Makoto Kino."

"Well Makoto Kino," Maya readied herself, "I promised my understudies we'd go to kareoke to celebrate, so it's time to end this." With a shocking burst of speed she attack, blows flying like lightning as she searched for a opening, then with a decisive swing sent Makoto crashing through a window.

"Ah," the young man who had brought them into the fight tapped Takayanagi's shoulder tentatively, "it wasn't her that started it, it was the two guys."

"Oh crap," Maya rushed to looked out the window where she flung Makoto, seeing that she had crashed through the roof of a nearby building.

"A girl like that," Nagi winced as he rubbed his head, sore from a powerful blow, "isn't going to be damaged by a fall."

"That isn't the problem," Maya said as she hoisted herself over the edge of the window, "that's the showers, and my sister's in there!"

"Oh crap," Takayanagi sighed as he followed Maya as they all raced downstairs.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Makoto Kino groaned as she shook herself, still a little stunned by the power of the blow. She had been a delinquent for a while, at least since her parents had died a few years back, and in none of her fights had she ever been hit that hard. Pushing herself up Makoto blinked, realizing she had landed on something... soft.

"Eeep!" Makoto yanked her hand up from where it had been resting on a bare breast, a blush staining her cheeks.

The beautiful girl stared up at Makoto with the oddest look on her face, her long light brown hair spread out beneath her like a blanket. Her eyes seemed to shimmer and darken as she pushed herself up, and in a breathless tone she asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm so sorry," Makoto tried to get up and away, then was startled as her arm was grabbed by one of those lovely school uniform was plastered to her body by the falling water, and she was doing her best not to look at the beautiful woman.

"Who are you?" the naked woman repeated, with emphasis.

"Makoto Kino," she said quietly, "I'm so sorry for..."

"Makoto, my name is Aya Natsumi," the pretty girl reached out to grasp Makoto's head gently in her hands as she asked, "will you marry me?"

"Wha...?" Makoto had no time to form a more coherent reply when Aya firmly pulled her into a lingering kiss.

"Damn," Maya muttered from where she had just reached the doorway to the showers, "looks like we're too late."

'Nooo,' Takayanagi mentally whimpered as he came up beside Maya, seeing his dream girls kissing each other.

"Damn," Nagi muttered to Bob, "that's hot."

"Better not say that around big sis," Bob quietly said as he nodded towards Maya, "considering what she can do,"

"Yeah," Nagi agreed as both men walked away, "if we're gonna dominate this school, we're going to have to rethink our plans a bit."

Meanwhile, Makoto managed to pull free from her new friend. "Are you crazy?" she blurted, "You don't even know me."

"I know everything I need to know," Aya pledged as she wrapped her arms arounf Makoto, "we're destined to be together!"

'The dragon's eye power,' Maya realized, 'seeing Makoto must have triggered it.' She paused as she thought, 'Or Aya is following the old family tradition of marrying the first person who see's her naked...'

"Why me?" Takayanagi moaned as Aya moved in for another kiss.

To be continued...?

Notes: Spamfic based on Tenjho Tenge crossing over with Sailor Moon. Specifically, I'm imagining Makoto without the civilizing influence of Sailor Moon and friends... May or may not do a part two about Aya chasing poor Makoto around school. lol


End file.
